Hold onto forever
by Jadet
Summary: My newest DuoHilde romance. When forces you can't control take away the most precious thing to you, the only solution to the problem is to become a stronger force. Duo is put into that situation when revenge seekers take away Hilde. Warning a little d


Disclaimers: Do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. This fanfic was written strictly for fun.  
  
Authors Notes: Hi again. This is my second attempt at a Hilde/Duo romance fic. Actually this fic is a bit darker than my last one and has a whole lot more action but... who's keeping track?! ^_~ To any of you that care about both my series Fairy Tale Endings and/or Never Let Go I AM working on them. Really! The only reason that I wrote this fic first was it was a birthday present for my very best friend Luana. She is a sucker for Duo and Hilde and bugged and bugged and BUGGED me to write this. She says it is indeed good but I'm not sure. Hope so tho!! Please review and tell me whether Lu-chan is biased or not. Thanks a bunch and please enjoy the fruits of my labor! ^.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
*October 21st*  
  
A single, swaying light above his head was his only means of company. Yawning loudly, the man leaned back in his chair, observing the deserted warehouse around him, an assured smile on his face . It wouldn't be deserted for long. Soon, very soon, they would arrive and he would be able to fulfill his destiny.  
  
Small noises announced the men's arrivals. Still leaning back in his chair, the man nodded at each man who came to stand before him, place a hand over their heart, and bow low. Slowly the warehouse filled with the scum of all five major colonies, some bearing tatoos, others scars in all shapes and sizes, and more others carrying assortments of weapons.  
  
A satisfied smile twitched the man's lips and he allowed himself to lean forward and rest his elbows on his knees. Around him the ruffians grunted and settled themselves in a semi circle. These men were the best of the best at what they did. Killers to the bone, absolutley ruthless, and loyal only to him. He, unlike that joke from a year earliar, would not fail.  
  
Clearing his throat, the man took his elbows off his knees and made a sweep jesture, smirking.   
  
"Welcome my friends, to the beggining of an new age!"  
  
Cheers and laughs echoed his welcome and the man smiled. As soon as they all quieted down, he outlined the plan.  
  
The end of the Earth Spere Alliance's reign would end in two days.   
  
  
"Hold onto forever"  
Duo and Hilde Adventure/Romance  
Dedicated to Luana 'cause she wouldn't leave me alone! ^_~  
  
  
*October 22nd*  
  
  
The weather matched his mood perfectly. Above his head the black clouds rolled angerly in the night sky, roaring every once in awhile with frusteration as they bumped into each other again and again. The wind swept by him in a furried race, ripping his braid out from beneath his clothes and snapping it in the air like a flag. Around him lightning clashed with eachother, illuminating his figure for just a moment before reverting back to the night's blackness. Rain lashed at his unprotected skin like cold knives that did nothing to cool the hot anger corsing through his veins.   
  
A muttered curse erupted from his lips as he stumbled in the darkness. Kicking aside the half caved in cardboard box to the mercy of the wind, he shoved his hands deeper in his pockets.   
  
He didn't even know why he was out here in this storm, just asking to catch pneumonia.   
  
It shouldn't have mattered in the least when he stumbled on them kissing in the hallway. She was allowed to do anything she wanted, especially in her own house. It shouldn't have mattered to him at all. Not in the least. In fact he should be happy for her. He knew since she had met the guy that her nightly crying had ceased and she was much happier than she had ever been since he had met her. Oh yes he should be happy for her.  
  
He wasn't though, and he had no clue why. It had mattered something feirce when he had come home from a hard day at the Preventors office to find her kissing some guy. They hadn't even noticed him standing there, one hand reaching to remove his jacket, the other balancing some paperwork he had to finish that night. Anger, so hot it shocked him, had flooded through his veins as he watched the guy run his hand down her thigh till it rested on her butt. And her not doing anything to stop it.   
  
It took all his control to set down his paperwork, turn right around, and go back outside where a thunder storm was brewing. Since then he had been walking around and thinking. Thinking about everything and nothing. Thinking about her.  
  
He didn't understand his reaction to her kissing another guy. It wasn't as if he was jealous or anything like that. Of course not. She was off limits to someone like him, had been since he had met her. Someone like her didn't deserve someone like him. She deserved someone... someone decent, someone with unstained hands. And he would never allow himself to fall in love with her. Everyone he had loved in his life died because of him. His parents, Solo, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. Everyone. So he would never let himself fall for her. It was too dangerous. So why in the world would he react like he had?  
  
Duo sighed, ran a hand through his rain slicked hair, and leaned against a lamp post that flickered rays of soft light onto the street. On the other side of the road a couple hurried down the side walk, the man holding an umbrella over the two of them. The woman cuddled against the man's side, an arm wrapped around his waist. Duo watched them absentmindedly.  
  
Could it be that, despite his efforts to the opposite, he had fallen for her?  
  
Duo scowled and pushed away from the pole angerly. No! He wouldn't put her in danger, he wouldn't! She was just a friend, that was all. Just a friend....  
  
If only she was just that...  
  
Slouching his shoulders, he turned toward where his home for the last four years lay. It actually had become home for him. Always a place of warmth and light that had chased the darkness that continued to stalk him away. He had felt safe there, and for the first time since Father Maxwell died, wanted somewhere. Sure he had been wanted when he fought as a Gundam pilot. But that had nothing to do with him, just what he was instead of who. Here, with Hilde, he felt wanted for who he was instead of what. It had been a nice feeling.  
  
Now though she would want him to leave, Duo thought glumly, dragging his feet through the puddles. He would lose the only home he had had for the longest time in his memory, and he would lose the warmth. He would lose her.  
  
Duo immediately smacked himself inwardly when that thought popped into his mind. What in the world was wrong with him? He was being as gloomy as Trowa. Even worse, as gloomy as Wufei! Forcing a dry laugh out, Duo straightened his shoulders as his house came into view. Taking a leaf out of Heero's book, he placed on a mask that he knew would fool anyone that looked at him. She would never know about any of this melochony if he could help it.  
  
~*~  
  
Hilde glanced at the clock again, a worried frown plastered on her face. As she watched the hand moved from the ten to the eleven. She took her eyes away from the clock for a minute before checking the time again, wringing her hands in her lap.  
  
Where was he?  
  
A barrage of dark thoughts ran rampid through her head. What if something happened on the way home from work? A car accident? Or maybe something at work? Letting out a worried sigh, she smiled wobbily at the man sitting next to her. She should really thank him for staying with her this whole time. He could have left hours ago but opted to stay here with her so she wouldn't be alone as she waited for Duo to get home.  
  
Any thought of thanking him however flew out of her mind when she heard the front door open queitly. If she hadn't been listening for it she would never had heard it. But she had been listening, and without even looking at the man beside her, she bounded up from the couch and raced for the front door.  
  
Skidding around the corner, Hilde let out a sigh of relief when she saw Duo standing in the front door, trying his hardest not to be heard. An almost guilty look appeared on his face, and Hilde knew she should be angry with him for not calling, but she wasn't. She was too thankful he was okay.  
  
Letting out a happy sigh, she ran forward and threw her arms around his waist. He was wet, dripping rain water all over her $200 carpet, and obviously cold, but he was also alive and well. That was all that mattered.  
  
She hugged him a bit tighter before she let go and stepped back. Quickly but efficently she ran her eyes over his face, ignoring the resigned look on his face. She knew he didn't really mind her being worried about him. Actually, though she would never say it out-loud because he would immediately deny it, she thought he enjoyed it. She didn't think anyone had worried about him before and he liked the attention it got him. It broke her up inside imagining what his childhood had been like. But she knew it was the present that counted the most. She would heal the wounds on his heart, even if it took her the rest of her life. The challenge of trying to get close to him didn't daunt her in the least.  
  
In fact, she always liked a good challenge!   
  
Satisfied with her examination, she turned her best glare on him and put her hands on her hips. Pursing her lips, she shook her head at him slightly. Now that she knew he was okay the anger of making her worry fired up. How dare he not call and let her know he was going to be late? Three HOURS late!  
  
Duo smiled inwardly at the woman standing in front of him trying to glare him down. He had an almost unresistable urge to laugh at the situation. Hilde was a good five inches shorter than him and much, much smaller in body structure, yet was glaring at him like she towered ten feet taller than him. If he wasn't so used to Heero's glares, hers would have worked. He had to admire her for her determination and courage too. Most men wouldn't even dare look at him like she was. They knew better than to cross the former Shinigami.  
  
His good mood dissapeared when the object of his new-found hate joined them in the foyer, a slight smile on his face. Containing the frown that wanted to explode on his face, Duo set on removing his wet coat. He didn't have time for this. He was cold to the bone, wet, and in a foul mood. He didn't need some simpering wimp smiling at him like he was a dog that just came home.  
  
He knew he wasn't acting like himself right now. Usually he liked just about anyone he met, having learned to deal with the two men who were always in a bad mood it seemed. If he could like them he could like anyone! But just something about this guy made the hair on his braid stand on end. He didn't feel like smiling like an idiot and cracking jokes. He felt like... like....  
  
Hell he felt like shooting the guy, or at least punching him in his smirking face.  
  
The only thing keeping from doing what his heart and mind urged him to do was the woman standing in front of him, glaring at him for all she was worth. If he was going to give into his urges, she wouldn't be around to see.   
  
Duo glanced down at Hilde and battled with himself internally. A part of him wanted to yell at her for hurting him somehow. She had hurt him, despite the sheilds he had placed around himself. She had and he had no clue how to fix it.  
  
The other part of him wanted to just stand where he was and let her wrap her arms around him again. It had felt so good, almost natural, when she threw her arms around him just a minute ago. Almost like a carress from sunlight, or some sentamental crap like that.  
  
Duo chose neither.  
  
Forcing a apologetic smile on his face, he walked around Hilde toward the stairs.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Turning he met the hurt stare of his roommate and sighed internally. She knew just the right look to make him weak in the knees. Still he wasn't about to tell her what he had really been doing. Time for some first class lying.  
  
"I'm sorry Hilde, I... meant to call but something happened at work." Duo lied and shrugged but lowered his head when he saw the gaze on her face. She looked like she wanted to jump in a mobil suit and kick his sorry behind. Puppy eyes time. Duo leaned his face down and looked at her through his bangs, smiling inside when he saw the effect on her. Heh, 'know thy enemies as thy would know thyself'. She wasn't the only one who knew the other's weak points.  
  
"I'm sorry Hilde..." Duo mumbled, and watched behind his bangs as she lost most of her anger to exasperation. Score! Duo one, Hilde zeeeeeeeeeero!  
  
Hilde sighed and ran a hand through her short cropped blue hair. "Just try to _call_ next time okay?"  
  
Duo nodded and made a show of looking relieved before turning his gaze to the guy that had watched the whole thing with an amused smile on his face. Duo didn't bother to hide any of his dislike in his gaze. The man backed up a space, a startled frown on his face. Duo felt a small measure of satisfaction for that look and hid his smirk.   
  
He glanced down at Hilde when she touched his arm and felt himself stiffen when Hilde stood on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his forehead. Immediately his skin began to burn but Duo didn't dare pull away until she had leaned away, smiling.  
  
"Night Duo."  
  
Duo nodded numbly and brushed past the once again smirking man, ignoring him. Mumbling "Night", he made his way up to his bedroom and closed the door before touching the spot on his forehead. His skin still tingled and the thought of her doing this brought a incredulous expression to his face.  
  
Was it possible? Was he really falling in love with her?  
  
No, he couldn't be. He didn't love her. He didn't want to kill her. He didn't love her! He didn't, he didn't, HE DIDN'T!  
  
Out of sorts he quickly stripped to just his boxers before falling face down on his bed.  
  
He wasn't in love with her, he wasn't in love with her, he wasn't in love with her... he chanted in his mind, recounting all the reasons why he couldn't allow himself to fall in love with her.  
  
It took him a long time to fall asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
  
They were right, the sources were actually right.  
  
The man grinned as he stepped off the front porch of the house his enemy lived in. Brushing back dirty blond hair, he grinned triumphantly.   
  
02 did actually love that silly woman! And by doing so he allowed himself to develope a weakness.   
  
THE weakness they had been searching for for years.  
  
Hopping into his black converatble, the man reached into the glove department and grabbed his cell phone. Dialing a number, he pulled away from the curb. It only rang twice before someone picked up.  
  
"It's me."  
  
The man smiled wickedly as he raced down the road, nodding to everything the other person said on the phone.  
  
"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem," he paused then shook his head. "No, supposably he leaves every Sunday morning to go do business in the city. He should be gone for a couple hours..." after a moment he nodded. "Yes, this would be the perfect time to set the trap. See you bright and early. Jonny out."  
  
Flipping the cell phone closed, Jonny shoved the cell phone back into the glove department before grinning madly.   
  
Soon, Duo Maxwell, soon.  
  
~*~  
  
*October 23rd*  
  
Hilde watched as Duo dissapeared around the block corner on his way to the city. She almost wanted to run after him and beg him to stay with her until she had sent Jon away for the last time. Or at least go with him to the city, but she decided against both courses of action. She wasn't a coward, she could stand up to Jon. She had made up her mind, she might as well see it through herself... right?  
  
Hilde sighed and pushed away from the window, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Yes she had decided, but how was she going to explain it to him? Shuddering, Hilde walked out of the living room to the kitchen, intent on having some of Quatre's soothing tea blends.  
  
Finding the small package in the cubbord, she filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove before sitting at the table to wait.  
  
She had realized something last night while she waited for Duo to get home. At first, when the thought intruded into her mind, she had squashed it. You didn't fall in love with your best friend, especially one that had made it very clear he had no interest in you. You just didn't do that unless you wanted your heart to be broken. So she squashed that explanation as to why she was so worried.  
  
It didn't leave her alone however. It kept coming back and swirling in her head until she finally admitted defeat. It answered as to why she had never felt anything but fondness for Jon, and why when he had placed his hand on her butt last night, she had almost immediately pushed away from him. Something about that intamacy had just infuriated her and she had to catch herself from slapping him. The evening stopped shortly afterward.  
  
It wasn't Jon though. He just... didn't make her tingly like Duo did. Whenever she was around Duo, whether just being in the same room as him or actually touching, her head felt light and her heart pounded. Even if Relena hadn't described those exact feelings when she talked about Heero, Hilde would have sooner or later discovered what they really meant. She didn't know when, maybe when she first met him or not till recently, but she had fallen in love with him. With his charm, his looks, his kindness toward others. She had fallen for him and now she was about to break another man's heart becuase she had unintentually led Jon on.  
  
Hilde sighed and felt the guilt weigh on her shoulders. Jon thought they had a future together. She had too until she finally admitted to herself what she had been repressing. It was going to hurt him badly when she broke up with him. He would probably demand a reason too and she didn't have one ready for him. Poor Jon.   
  
But she couldn't keep leading him on. She wouldn't ever love him the way he should be loved. God, she hoped he would understand.  
  
The kettle's high pitched whistle broke her out of her train of thought. Standing up, Hilde quickly poured herself a cup of tea and nursed it while looking at the clock rephrehensibly. The clock above the stove chimed nine just as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Right on time," Hilde whispered, walking out of the kitchen. Can I do this? she thought worriedly, transfering the mug from her right to her left hand. Peeking through the peek-hole, she watched Jon look at his watch, frown, and ring the doorbell again. Pulling back her head, she took a deep breath. Please let me be able to do this...  
  
Hilde forced a smile on her face as she opened the front door. Jon smiled what should have been a heart-stopper but it had absolutley no effect on Hilde. Her resolve hardened. She had to tell him today. The poor man deserved to know.  
  
Hilde moved to the side and smiled sadly at Jon. "Come on in Jon."  
  
Jon smiled again and walked through the door. "Something the matter babe?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her. He missed Hilde's wince but not her stiff lips as he kissed her. Raising one eyebrow, he looked behind him and made a weird gesture Hilde couldn't understand but soon forgot when he rushed to close the door behind him.  
  
"What were you doing?" Hilde inquired, cocking her head slightly to the side. Jon smiled quickly and placed a hand behind his head.  
  
"I... uh forgot to lock the car door."  
  
"Well do you want to go out and lock it?"  
  
"No," he rushed and shook his head vigorously. "It's okay, this is a safe neighborhood, it'll be fine."  
  
Hilde shrugged. "Okay, if you think it's al..." A weird feeling came over her for a second and Hilde stopped mid sentence. Looking around she tried to identify what was making her feel so weird. The feeling was almost like the ones she used to get during the Eve Wars when something bad was about to happen. It used to be highly tuned but it was obviously off because she didn't see a single thing out of place. Lifting a shoulder, she looked back at Jon and frowned slightly. She had to tell him now, before she lost her nerve.  
  
"Jon... um..." Jon raised his other eyebrow and leaned against the door. Hilde blushed slightly at the look on his face but continued on. "I umm need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Shoot sugar, you know I'm all ears."  
  
Hilde gulped and nodded. Maybe it would be easier if she didn't look in the eye...  
  
"I can't see you anymore Jon." No response. Hilde took his silence at her statement as anger and quickly tried to explain herself. "You see I... I love another man. I'm so sorry that I hadn't told you earlier, but I ummm didn't realize it till last night and I thought I'd better tell you so that you wouldn't be hurt later on. I am so sorry though Jon, and I was hoping that we could still be friends...."  
  
Hilde glanced up to his face from where she had been examining the floor. Immediatley she saw the amused look on his face and her gut clenched.  
  
"Okay honey, if that's what you want. It doesn't really matter though, I'll be done here soon enough."  
  
Hilde narrowed her eyes and backed up a step, clutching the now cold tea in her hand tightly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well..." Jon pushed away from the wall and stretched for a second before smirking and bringing out a gun hidden in his coat. Hilde gasped. "As soon 02 gets here I can finish my job. You have no idea how long it took to find something to use against him. Kind of trying to find Achilles's weak spot. We found it though, and once we're finished here I'll take care of 01."  
  
Hilde backed up a few more feet, staring at his face and the gun pointed at her in horror. "You can't!"  
  
"But we can."  
  
Hilde turned to find the voice that spoke behind her but the darkness claimed her before she could identify the speaker.  
  
~*~  
  
Something wasn't right.  
  
Duo sped up his walk and shifted the packages to his other arm. He had started home as soon as the feeling hit. It had been right in the middle of a trade when it hit and Duo had stopped in mid sentence, bringing a confused look to the vendor's face. He left in a hurry afterwards, only taking the time to grab his other purchases, and leaving behind a confused and frusterated vendor. But he didn't really care, his intincts were screaming at him that something was terribly wrong. And that meant only one thing.  
  
Hilde.  
  
His house came into view and Duo felt his stomach clench when he saw Jon's car parked in front. If it was Jon that was behind this then Hilde was in serious trouble. She trusted that stupid jerk and wouldn't think twice about any funny actions he made. Damn it!  
  
Opting to go the back way, Duo stored his packages behind a garbage can before reaching into his sock. The weight of the gun had an almost soothing effect on his nerves, and he grinned wryly at the thought of what Hilde would say if she knew he still kept a gun on him at all times. Probably something along the lines of: "Duo, why on earth do you still carry one? Relena would pitch a fit if she knew you still had one in times of peace!"  
  
Chuckling, Duo let his features harden, ignoring the painful beating of his heart. This wasn't the time to be listening to his emotions. Instead he concentrated on the job in front of him, a wry smile on his face.  
  
Maybe this would be the perfect chance to punch that s.o.b that he had been looking for?   
Cheering up at the thought, Duo stalked across the neighbors backkyard. He hoped Mrs. T wouldn't mind. She probably wouldn't as long as he left her rose bushes alone. He shuddered then when he thought of what would happen if he even as much as moved a leaf on the things.   
  
Shaking his head, he reached the fence bordering his property and gave a quick glance over. Good, no one in back. Clenching his gun between his teeth, he effortlessly pulled himself over the fence and dropped silently to the ground. Slinking in the shadows Duo made it to the porch door. He gripped his gun in both hands before twisting his head slightly to the side to peek through the window. As far as he could tell no one was waiting in the kitchen. Pretty stupid unless this was what they expected him to do. Duo frowned at the thought but shook his head after a second. This obviously wasn't the work of some mastermind. Even a genious took percautions and put lookouts if nothing more around the perimeter. Even though it had been about four years since the Eve Wars, and at least a few years since his last real mission, Duo's senses were still highly tuned. He trusted them completely and so far they hadn't warned him except that something was wrong. Which is why he was sliding through the kitchen door right now with his gun ready and a heavy gut.   
  
I'm coming Hilde! Duo silently called and closed the door behind him. He stopped to listen for a second and was warned not a second too soon. Throwing himself towards the side, he missed the silent bullet meant for his heart. The window behind him shattered instead. Rolling as soon as he hit the floor, Duo sprang to his feet and aimed the gun directly at the man hiding in the shadows of the door.   
  
The shadow chuckled and dropped his gun to the floor.  
  
"Not bad 02, I see you haven't lost your edge since the war."  
  
The grating voice sounded slightly familiar to Duo but he pushed it to the back of his head. This wasn't the time to play match the voice to the name.  
  
"Where's Hilde?"  
  
The shadow chuckled again and Duo snarled. Turning his gun slightly, Duo shot at where the man's foot was. There was no crack that resounded and Duo once again was thankful he had brought his silencer rather than his revolver. It wouldn't do to have the neighbors hear and call the cops. Though Hilde was going to kill him for the hole in the door frame now.  
  
Taking a small step forward, Duo let a smile turn his lips. "Next time I won't aim for the ground. Now where's Hilde?"  
  
The shadow man muffled his chuckle so that Duo coudn't hear it but let him see the shrug of his shoulders. Foolish 02, he walked right into this trap and was already biting at the bait. The shadow grinned when Duo struggled to keep the jokers face on, hampered by the anger burning in his gut. That's it 02, get angry. Get angry then get stupid. I will enjoy killing you. Then I will kill the other pilots and there will be no resistance to be seen when I conjure the Earth Sphere Alliance!  
  
Duo's laughter stopped the shadows train of thought and he couldn't help the frown from crossing his features. Was this a trick or had 02 gone mad? Neither he decided when all of the sudden Duo blurred out of his sight and appeared in front of him, the muzzle of his silencer digging painfully into his chin. The shadow couldn't help the involuntary shudder that coursed through his body when faced with an angry, smiling Shinigami brought back to life.  
  
Duo grinned. "Hey, hey now buddy, don't faint on me. I don't know or care who you are but I do mind when big uglies come into my house without permission." He pressed the muzzle harder into the shadow man's chin and studied the man's face in the poor light from the kitchen window. "And if I may say so, you sure are one ugly geizer mister. Now I'll ask you one more time. Where. Is. Hilde?" He puncutated each word with a hard nudge to the guy's chin.   
  
They both heard the sound of the front door slamming and a car's tires sqealing as it pulled out of the driveway at the same time. The shadow grinned triuphantly at Duo for he knew Jonny had grabbed 02's woman and was racing toward the appointed meeting place. Laughter bubbled up from his stomache as Duo narrowed his eyes and turned to glare at the man.  
  
Grinning evily, the shadow laughed. "Checkmate."  
  
That one word that sent Duo over the edge.  
  
Duo's reply was to raise the butt of his gun and slam it with all the force he could muster into the man's head. The guy crumpled in a heap at Duo's feet and Duo took off running towards the front door, praying to every god, good or bad, to give him the chance to get Hilde back unharmed. Slamming open the front door, Duo watched the car race down the street and turn a corner, avoiding hitting another car. The car dissapeared from sight a second later. He only caught a quick glimpse of a blue haired woman slumped in the front seat.  
  
Duo slammed the door shut in fury, trying without success to hold onto his composure. Anger burned every core of his being and Duo punched the door hard, howling. "No!" He screamed and punched the door again. It cracked slightly under the pressure.  
  
He failed. He failed to get her back from those goons! He failed her, and now he was going to lose another person close to him.  
  
Fear then began to swallow him up into dispair's black hole and Duo felt himself start to shake. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't. Hilde couldn't be gone, they had to have taken off when they heard him talking to the shadow man. He couldn't have lost her, she was too important to him. She had to be somewhere shopping or sleeping in her bed. She had to be! He had to go find her!  
  
Duo looked down when his foot stepped in something wet. A broken mug lay shattered a foot from the door and tea spilled out to frame the white pieces. Duo felt his throat constict with pain. Hilde loved to drink tea, especially when something was bothering her. When something did she always grabbed her favorite mug, a white one with a funny Garfield picture on its front. Garfield's head stared at Duo from its position on the floor, but that wasn't what was commanding his attention. A small puddle of red liquid mingled with the tea and formed a perfect cirlce around the mug's handle.  
  
Duo felt himself slump to the ground and watched the blood stain the mug's handle for a long time.   
  
~*~  
  
It took exactly six hours and 42 minutes for Heero to fly from Earth to L2 on a Preventor's private jet. The whole time he kept reliving the phone call he had recieved just as he was getting ready for bed.  
  
In all of the five years Heero had known and worked with him, Duo had never looked as he had on the vid phone. There had been something in his eyes, a defeat of a sort, maybe even despair, that had never been in his eyes before. The sort of despair that had made Heero drop his mission with the Preventors that was scheduled, assign a whole army of guards to protect Relena, and leave as quickly as he could pack a few pair of shirts.  
  
Leaning back against the seat, Heero looked out the window into space pensively. If Heero's feeling was right then Duo wasn't going to be the only one targeted by these people, which meant the other Gundam pilots and thier families were in danger. What made matters worse was by taking so long to call Heero, Duo had let the only man able to answer any questions about the organization and where Hilde was get away. Heero knew he should have been angry that Duo let him get away but he wasn't. Duo seemed to be in a state of shock when he had called six hours ago. Heero would have liked to think had he been in Duo's position, he wouldn't have been so lax with the prisoner. But knowing his inability to think whenever it came to his wife, he doubted he would have been able to do any better.   
  
The pilot's voice beside him shook Heero out of his state of cogitation, and Heero nodded to him to let him know he heard. Fastening the co-pilot chair's straps, Heero prepared to help the pilot land the shuttle.  
  
Duo met Heero as soon as he exited the plane and they both walked to where Duo parked his car in silence. Slinging his one travel bag into the car, Heero turned to meet Duo's gaze and frowned. He looked worse than he had seven hours ago.  
  
"Anything new?" Heero asked, getting in the passanger's side. Duo shook his head glumly as he got in the drivers side and started the car.  
  
"Nah, no phone call, no email, no nothing. As silent as a grave at home."  
  
Duo let out a sigh and both men slipped into a comfortable silence as they drove back to Duo and Hilde's home near the scrap yard. Heero took that time to study Duo from the corner of his eye. It had been less that 24 hours since Hilde was kidnapped but already lines of strain gathered at the sides of his eyes and mouth. Heero couldn't remember in all five years of knowing Duo ever seeing him not smile for this length of time. Not that Heero expected him to, but it was a little strange. A smile always seemed to be present on the pilot of Deathsythe's face. It was a little disconcerting to instead see a frown and a hard look in his normally dancing eyes.  
  
The feeling didn't last long for as soon as Duo parked in front of his house, Heero hopped out and grabbed his bag, silently looking for any clues in front of his house. Beside him Duo stiffened and Heero turned to see Duo examininga few drops of blood coloring the off white drive way. That hardened his resolve. He didn't know Hilde too well but both his wife and his best friend loved her, and as unfeeling as Heero seemed, he didn't want to see either Relena or Duo sad. Yet he didn't know how to comfort Duo -not that he would of course-, so he would help Duo as much as he could the only way he could. He would track down these bastards to where ever they were hiding.   
  
Turning on his heel, Heero walked up the steps to Duo's house and caught other small drops of blood decorating the ground. It was obvious they had used physical means to quiet Hilde. Heero scowled.   
  
Duo walked up behind him and opened the door for the both of them, not reacting anymore to the blood on the ground. As soon as the door was unlocked, Duo turned away from the door and walked back down the steps.  
  
"I'm going to clean up the mess out here. Go inside and make yourself comfortable."  
  
Heero watched Duo walk towards the hose on the side of his house. "Hn."  
  
Entering the house Heero immediately noticed the smashed mug on the floor by the door. It was obvious that after Duo pulled himself together a bit he had left the house as it was. It did help them in the long run but Heero was sure that Duo wouldn't look at it that way. Throwing his bag down on the couch in the family room, Heero quickly strode to the kitchen and noticed the broken window. He could guess what happened to it. Frowning, Heero grabbed up a towel from beside the sink and walked back to the entryway, throwing the towel over the mess. It wouldn't do much other than cover up the tea and blood, but that would be better than just leaving it.  
  
Satisfied, Heero grabbed his bag from the couch and searched through it, finally coming up with his laptop. Again throwing the bag down beside him, Heero sat down and got to work on trying to find any trace of an organization aiming to get rid of the gundam pilots. The familiar click of the keyboard slowly soothed Heero into a trace like state and he wasn't aware of Duo coming back inside the house and slumping against the door.  
  
They stayed in those positions until the phone rang.   
  
~*~  
  
It was the metalic taste of blood that woke Hilde up. Reflex made her want to spit out the offending taste but she discovered she was hampered when she couldn't open her mouth. It took all of her willpower not to panic when she felt the gag over her mouth. Slowly but surely she calmed down enough to assess the situation.  
  
It was glaringly obvious this wasn't a dream, Hilde thought with a sour smile. Besides the gag, there was also the peice of tape restraining her hands behind her back and tape holding her feet to the legs of what she assumed was a chair. Even in her most kinky dreams she never imagined *herself* in this position, therefore this wasn't a dream. Plus that was also the fact she had the worst headache ever pounding at the back of her skull. A dream wasn't supposed to hurt this much!  
  
Finally however was the clue that when she opened her eyes she found Jon smirking down at her. Though she knew it was pointless, Hilde struggled against the bonds, trying to yell at the traitor in front of her.  
  
Jon laughed tauntingly. "Welcome back sugar, sleep well?"  
  
You BASTARD! Hilde inwardly screamed, her anger growing when she felt hot tears sting at the back of her eyes. She trusted him, TRUSTED him like she trusted Duo! And he betrayed her, kidnapped her and was planning to use her to hurt Duo. Frusteration at her situation made the tears fall faster and Hilde glared as best as she could. You bastard, you traitorous, slimy bastard!  
  
Jon laughed harder at the look on her face and turned his back to her, motioning to the other men lounging nearby to look at her. Their laughter combined with his was too much. Letting her head fall foreward, Hilde let herself cry with frusteration. She should have known better. She should have suspected him. No one perfect like him just 'bumped' into her at a grocery store.   
  
Pictures of Duo flashed through her mind and Hilde cried harder. Oh Duo, please, please be okay. And please, please come get me! Hilde pleaded silently, focusing on a smiling picture of Duo in her mind. Drawing strength from that, Hilde raised her head and pulled at her bonds again, glaring hot daggers at Jon.  
  
"Looks like the little tigress is mighty P.O'd with you Jonny!" A man called, a sneer in his voice. Jon grinned and winked at the furious woman behind him.  
  
"Of course! She's mad 'cause I told her that it wasn't her that I wanted but that coward 02!" Rawdy laughter followed that statement and Hilde growled low in her throat. Smirking, Jon walked back towards her, stopping to rest a hand against her cheek. Hilde jerked away from his hand and winced when he sneered and slapped her with the same hand.  
  
"I'd be nice sugar, it might mean your pretty little neck." Hilde just glared at him and Jon laughed. "Correction, your neck and 02's." Jon laughed again when Hilde lost most of her anger to fear. Patting her cheek, he turned away from her and walked over to where two men were fiddling with a computer screen.  
  
"Don't worry though sugar, you'll see that coward soon enough. Just as soon as my buddies here are done." Jon called, clapping both men on the back. The men in the warehouse laughed again and Hilde forced herself to look scared instead of infuriated. She couldn't put Duo in any more danger than he was going to be. After a few mintutes, the men working on the computer stepped back and typed a few things before letting Jon sit down in front of the screen. From where Hilde sat she could see part of the screen around Jon's head and was surprised when she heard ringing coming from the screen. This wasn't a vid phone, what were he and his scum helpers up to?  
  
Duo's face appeared on the screen after two rings and Hilde felt relief wash over her. Except for his face being a little drawn, he was all right. Tears burned behind her eyes again but she forced them aside. She had to show him she was all right. If he thought she was in real danger he might do something stupid, so she had to appear as fine as she could. Still a few tears leaked out unconciously as she looked upon his face.  
  
He had always been the most handsome man Hilde knew. All of the gundam pilots weren't bad looking either, but Duo seemed to retain the innocent smile of a child while looking like an adult that the others couldn't match. She loved everything about him. She loved his beautiful chestnut gold hair in it's braid, the million-yen smile he always wore, his bewitching violet eyes that seemed to dance, and most of all his kind heart. Duo was the kindest person she knew and she knew without a doubt he wouldn't stop until he got her back. Hilde smiled beneath the gag. Everything would turn out okay.  
  
Her lack of attention almost made her miss the conversation the two were having. Forcing all of her other thoughts aside, Hilde concentrated on the phone conversation, wincing when she heard the anger in Duo's voice when he recognized Jon's face.  
  
"You son of a...."  
  
Jon made a tsking sound, and Hilde ground her teeth along with what she could see of Duo.  
  
"Now, now 02, that isn't very nice. I just called to chat with you."  
  
"Bullshit," Duo spat, glaring an almost perfect immiation of Heero's death glare. "Where's Hilde? What have you done with her?"  
  
Jon shook his head almost sadly. "Why she's just fine. In fact she is right behind me, glaring at me no doubt. You both are acting so...."  
  
"Cut the crap, what do you want from me?" Duo growled, violet eyes flashing.   
  
"Just to see you dead 02," Jon replied, all humor gone from his voice. "Once we take care of you there are only a few more resistances to be taken care of before we can set our plan into action."  
  
Duo's eyes shot to the side for a second before refocusing on Jon. "What plan? You know that no matter what you do, Relena Doralin and all of her supporters will stop anything you weenies can come up with."  
  
"That was why I said there are a few more people to take care of," Jon shrugged. "But we're giving you a chance to stop us, unlike that fool from a year ago." Duo winced slightly and Jon grinned gleefully. "Ah, so you remember his bid for power? How he tortured his victims before he killed them? I believe you Gundam pilots were the next on his lists, weren't you?"  
  
Hilde felt her stomache drop. What were they talking about? What man from a few years ago?  
  
"Wasn't it you and 01 that terminated that threat?" Jon lost his grin and acquired a deadly edge to his voice. "I will not be like that fool. You may have beaten him, but you will find me a little harder to dispose of."   
  
Duo narrowed his eyes. "How did you find out about that?"  
  
"Easily," Jon scoffed, but also narrowed his eyes. "That fool was my father."  
  
Recognition lit in Duo's eyes. "Jonathan Edward," Duo breathed and narrowed his eyes further. "We had reports that your father killed both you and your mother before we could stop him."  
  
"My mother, yes. Me however," Jon smiled wickedly that was like a taunt to the shocked Shinigami. "My father needed an heir to follow in his footsteps."  
  
Hilde could see the shock and anger clearly on Duo's face. Slowly, as she watched, she saw his face slowly relax and acquire a evil smile. Inwardly Hilde screamed in anguish as she watched the man she loved be once again replaced by the infamous Shinigami that she had worked so hard to dispell. Outwardly, however, she sat still in the chair, her breath coming in short gasps.  
  
"Ah, so your that little weasle's son huh? I should have guessed, both of you have that horse face that looked like it had been smashed in." Duo jeered, a cold glint in his eyes. Jon unconsciously clenched his fists.  
  
"I'd watch what you say, 02. Hilde, as strong as she is, is still flesh and blood primarily." Jon let his lips curl upward at his threat. "And I'd hate to have to see it all over the walls."  
  
Duo nodded slightly. "Yes, this is just between you and me. Where and when?"  
  
"Turtle Park in the Second Block, ten tonight. Just you, no one else."  
  
Duo nodded again and glanced once more to the side before looking back at Jon. "Roger, but let me see Hilde. I want to make sure for myself that she's okay and you guys have kept your end of the deal."  
  
Jon raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "All right." Reaching out a hand, he turned the computer screen to the side a little so that Hilde could see everything. Duo, from what she could observe, looked impassive but she knew the truth. The lines around his mouth smoothed and his eyes flickered for just a second before he turned back to Jon with a sneer on his face.  
  
"Better make your amends with God, 'cause Shinigami ain't gonna go easy on ya."  
  
Jon smirked. "We'll see." With a deft flick of his finger the screen went blank and Hilde found herself once more facing a smirking Jon. Cracking his fingers, Jon leaned back in the chair and looked at one of the two men who had fiddled with the computer before. "And you're sure that the call was untraceable?"  
  
The man nodded and grinned. "If he tried all he'd get would be an address on Fast Food Street."  
  
Jon grinned and turned to Hilde. She fought down the urge to glare at him. Quirking an eyebrow, Jon leaned furhter back in the chair and looked at the rest of the men lounging around.   
  
"Now we wait."  
  
~*~  
  
Duo watched the screen go black and turned his attention to the side.  
  
"You get it?"  
  
Heero looked up from his laptop and disconected the wire from the vid phone to the lap top, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
~*~   
  
  
9:45, October 23rd  
  
The plan was simple in effect really.  
  
While Duo went to meet that 'snot faced weasel' at the park, Heero would go to the address that they acquired during the conversation with Jon, get Hilde, and terminate the threat before it spread. After both completed their missions they would all meet at a hotel across the colony from Duo and Hilde's house. From there all they had to do was call the police and inform them where the bodies were.  
  
Duo still didn't like the plan though.  
  
"You sure you should go to that place all by yourself Heero?" Duo asked, pulling a black turtleneck shirt over his head. Pulling out his braid from underneath the shirt, he coiled it at the back of his head and pinned it in place. His black cap went on his head, both hiding his hair and protecting it. Sometimes it was more hassle than needed when it came to his braid. He loved it, took pride in it, but it really sucked during a hand-to-hand fight. They could use it against him as leverage.   
  
Heero grunted and turned to glare at Duo from his place in front of the mirror. Black glop stuck to his fingers and methodically he ran two fingers down his left cheek then went to do the right. He already had on his black shirt and pants.  
  
"Just do your part of the mission and I'll do mine."  
  
Duo scratched the back of his head and grabbed the black gunk from Heero. He turned to the mirror and applied the same type of black lines to his cheeks.  
  
"Okay, if you're sure," Duo said. Heero turned to glare at him again. Chuckling, Duo screwed the top back on the shoe polish and raised his hands over his head. "Sorry, forgot who I was talking to."  
  
Heero nodded and turned to recheck his weapons he was taking with him. In his mind he was already going through what he had to do. Rescuing Hilde took top priority but he also had to terminate the other men in the faction. No use in saving her to put her back in danger. But if he was lucky he wouldn't have to do this alone and the person he called would get here in time.  
  
Satisfied with his weapon check, Heero placed all three guns in different, easily accessible places. One went to his sock, two to either side of his pant's waistline.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Sighing, Heero turned to look at Duo who was studying his feet with great interest. "What?"  
  
Raising his head, Duo let him see the worry just beyond the fake smiles he had been plastering on his face since the phone call. Duo didn't have to say anything, Heero knew what that look was asking him to do. He nodded.  
  
"I'll get her back Duo, just make sure you meet us at the hotel."  
  
Duo grinned and thumped his chest. "Can do." Smirking slightly, Duo turned to the dresser and grabbed up his two guns, explosive kit, and knife. Tucking them all away in his clothes, he turned to look at Heero. "Take care man, and keep her safe. I'm counting on you."  
"Same to you Duo," Heero echoed and watched Duo walk out of the room. Frowning a little, Heero reached under his shirt and brought out a chain. Hanging from the chain was a single gold ring and Heero closed his fist around it tightly.  
  
"Be home soon Relena," Heero murmured and quickly replaced the chain back under his shirt. Checking one last time to make sure he had everything set and ready, Heero grabbed his duffle bag filled with extra weapons, and walked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
He was a little late getting to the meeting place. That was a good thing though, he had to make them believe he was extra cocky and confident in his ability. Hopefully that would give him an edge.  
  
Duo slinked through the trees surrounding the park. Keeping his eyes peeled and ears on alert, he watched the darkness for any kind of ambush. Thankfully they decided to let him get through unscathed. Smirking slightly, Duo brushed his thumb against his knife resting against his thigh. That little weasel was going to regret ever coming near Hilde.  
  
Jonathan Edwards, Jon to some and Jonny to others, was waiting in the very center of the park. It was a good spot to fight because they weren't near any homes or streets. No one innocent would get hurt. Trees lined the center like spectators, their branches moving in the breeze, seeming to cheer. A full moon gazed over the small clearing, giving enough light so that Duo could see everything in the clearing. It was a blessing and a curse.  
  
Still hidden in the trees, Duo scanned the clearing with a practiced eye. Though Jon was the only one standing in the clearing, Duo could pick out five other men hidden in the dark tree line like himself. Turning his head slightly both ways, he found three other men hiding around him. Duo turned a sneer onto Jon. Afraid to lose huh?  
  
Double-checking his count around him, he caught one more man to his left shifting slightly. So there were nine men here besides Jon. Shaking his head, Duo laughed lightly. That wouldn't do much good for Jon once Duo was done with them.  
  
It was close to twenty minutes later before Duo walked out of the tree line and into the clearing. By then it was close to 10:30 and Jon was frowning fiercely, looking at his watch every few minutes. When he spotted Duo he erased his frown and replaced it with an almost friendly smile. Almost.  
  
"Always one to have a grand entrance, right 02?"  
  
Duo shrugged and smiled pointedly. "Actually I got lost on my way here. Did you know there's a 'Turkle Park' on L2 also? I accidentally went there by mistake."  
  
Jon narrowed his eyes but the smile stayed in place. "I see. Well I'm glad you could make it."  
  
"No problem!" Duo grinned. Shrugging off his coat, he rolled his shoulders. Turning his neck both side, he groaned loudly when his neck cracked. "Ah that felt good. Now," Duo said, as if he just thought about it. "What is this all about anyway? Besides the whole 'lets take over the universe' routine."  
  
Jon's eyes became slits but he held onto his composure. "Nothing much I'm afraid, Maxwell. Just revenge against you Gundam pilots for making my father go insane, and for you and 01 for killing him."  
  
Duo's eyebrows went up. "Oh. Would it be too late to say sorry and talk things over?"  
  
Jon finally let his smile fade into a snarl that transformed his face more than any surgery could do. "Way too late 02, and now you will pay for your crimes against my father."  
  
Duo shrugged. "Oh well, I tried." Kicking his coat aside, Duo crouched into his ready position and let his eyes drop their friendly act. He kept his smile though, to taunt Jon into thinking this was all fun for him. He was hoping rage would push Jon into doing something stupid.   
  
It did. Jon screamed and launched himself at Duo without any coordination or tact. Easily Duo ducked under the swing and punched Jon hard in the side. Jon went flying and landed on the ground in a heap.  
  
That was for Hilde's bruised face you jerk, Duo sang inside his head then talked out loud. "What's wrong, Jonny-boy? Get your breath knocked out?"  
  
Jon snarled again and pushed himself off the ground. Wiping a thin trail of blood that leaked from his lip, he smirked at Duo.  
  
"Not bad. Let's continue shall we? I have to even the score."  
  
Duo grinned. "Lets dance."  
  
~*~  
  
Heero smirked and pulled himself through the small window at the back of a warehouse.   
  
Those fools thought that they had outsmarted him when they put that scrambler on the phone address. It might have worked if it hadn't been him they were trying to trick, but it had. It was his pride that he could hack into anywhere and find anything he wanted to. Now their overconfidence would be their downfall. They weren't expecting him to come get Hilde. After all, Duo was the only one supposed to know about this, and he was off fighting Jon.   
  
Dropping silently to the ground, Heero pushed his back against the wall and merged with the darkness.  
  
Around him he could sense three men doing guard duty. Two of the three were playing cards while the third was in the corner near by dozing. Narrowing his eyes, Heero slipped past them easily and evaluated the rest of the situation.  
  
Besides the three men, there were twelve others. Two wouldn't be a problem as they were passed out drunk on the floor near their bottles. That left thirteen men to deal with. Not a large enough number that Heero couldn't handle it by himself, but he wished he had one more person with him. It was getting Hilde out of here unharmed that was going to be the difficult part of the mission.  
  
Still slinking around in the shadows, Heero finally spotted Hilde near the edge of the room on the other side. No one was too close to her to be much of a problem but two men were sitting close enough that Heero wouldn't be able to talk to her without being seen. And there was no one uniform that he could take from one of the men to disguise himself. Therefore he had a problem. He couldn't attack the men unless Hilde was safe.   
  
Frowning slightly, Heero gazed around the room and let his eyes fall on all the empty crates scattered around the warehouse. Looking back to where Hilde was he saw there were also a few by her. Not too many but just enough to hide him for a few precious seconds. Perfect.  
  
Patting the waistline of his pants to make sure he still had his guns, Heero crept back over to where the guards were playing their card game. It took only a minute to finalize his plan before he began.  
  
A few seconds later a huge crash echoed throughout the warehouse. Followed closely was a string of curses from thirteen different men.  
  
~*~  
  
Hilde was exhausted, famished, and in pain to name a few things.  
  
Mostly though she was worried.  
  
Was Duo okay?  
  
Jon and his goon squad had left a quarter of an hour earlier to meet Duo at the park. Hilde had secretly hoped that Jon had planned to take her with them so that she could see Duo and watch the fight instead of wonder about it, but no such luck. She was left in the warehouse with plenty of guards and no relief from the bonds holding her captive.  
  
Shifting as much as she could to ease the strain on her hands and feet, Hilde glanced around the warehouse. There had to be a way for her to escape from this. She couldn't see any at the moment, nor had she for the last four or five hours, but she knew there was a way. There was always a way, she just had to find it.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Hilde caught a glimpse of something. Not turning her head at all, Hilde let her eyes wander over to where she had seen the movement. Minutes ticked by but there was no new movement and Hilde was about to dismiss it when a thunderous crash sounded from her upper right. She whipped her head in that direction.  
  
Hilde wasn't the only one that heard the noise. By the time the sound had stopped, every man in the warehouse was running toward where the sound had come from. Pricking her ears she barely caught what the men were yelling at each other.  
  
"The damn crates collapsed forwards!"  
  
"Anyone hurt?"  
  
"Jimmy and Bob are caught under it. Butch just got a bump on the head."  
  
"Did Butch see anyone up there?"  
  
"No, the idiot was sleeping!"  
  
"Dammit, there might be someone in here. Everyone spread out and keep your eyes peeled."  
  
"You sure? They coulda just fell…."  
  
"Maybe, but would you like to chance it?"  
  
"Er, no suh."  
  
Hilde fought to keep the grin off her face. Even if no one had caused the crates to fall,   
this was the perfect chance to escape. She began tugging desperately at the tape keeping her hands behind her back and fought back a whimper as they cut into her wrists. After a few minutes her hands were slicked with blood and Hilde was fighting to keep the tears out of her eyes.  
  
Blast it, I can't get loose! Hilde muttered inside her head, tugging harder.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
Hilde froze at the familiar voice and looked forward, shocked. Was that voice who she thought it was…?  
  
"As soon as I cut you free, dive behind these crates and stay hidden. Understand?"  
  
Hilde made an almost silent noise in her throat and let out a sigh of relief as Heero removed a small dagger from his pocket and cut the tape from her bloodied wrists. Moving forward but staying out of sight, he cut the ones holding her feet to the chair. Tears of relief flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"Now on three. One, two…." Hilde braced herself when one of the men looking around for the intruder spotted her rubbing at her wrists.  
  
"Over here! He's helping the bitch escape!"  
  
Hilde didn't wait for three and dove to the side. Shots rang out and struck the spot she had just been sitting in. Holding her hands over her ears, she huddled down until the shooting stopped for a second. Hands grabbed her and Hilde fought for a moment before recognizing Heero's deep voice saying it was him. Nodding, she followed him as he led her to corner and shoved her behind some crates.  
  
"Stay there until I come get you," Heero ordered then was gone, flitting from behind one crate to another, firing. Cries of pain followed every shot.  
  
Before she could think better of it, Hilde grabbed the tip of the tape covering her mouth and yanked hard. She barely caught the scream in the back of her throat afterwards. It took her a few minutes to catch her breath but then she felt a huge smile covering her face.  
  
She was rescued. And if Heero was here protecting her, then Duo would be able to fight Jon without any intruding thoughts to distract him. Worry gnawed at her but she pushed it aside. She had complete faith in Duo. He would be all right. Now it was her job to make sure she got out of this alive.  
  
Suddenly the warehouse was silent. It took Hilde a minute to realize the shooting had stopped.  
  
Peeking her head out from behind the crates, she looked around cautiously. Seeing no one, not even Heero, Hilde felt a cold knot form in her stomach. Something bad had happened. Carefully, very carefully, she crept out from behind the crates hiding her and slunk over to hide behind other crates blocking her view of the center of the room.   
  
Still nothing but silence. Frowning, Hilde cautiously peered around the crates and stifled a gasp.  
  
There were four men left standing around Heero holding him at gunpoint. All the men sported various cuts and bruises, one a gunshot wound to the leg, but nothing was serious. It was Heero that she was worried about.   
  
Blood dribbled freely from a knife slash to the arm, and besides a couple of bruises on his face, Heero also was leaning to the side a bit, as if his balance wasn't functioning properly. He was still a sight to behold. Proud Prussian blue eyes glared at the men around him while he stood as tall as he could. But nothing could tear her eyes away from the blood on his arm.  
  
One of the men stepped forward and Hilde recognized him as the man Jon had left in charge. Pulling back a fist, the man swung at Heero. At the last moment Heero ducked and the man's fist continued on past him to smash the face of one of the other men. The man went down with a groan and Heero smirked slightly. A grunt was all the indication he gave when the man standing behind him viciously kicked him in the back.  
  
"Where is the woman?" The leader demanded, pushing his face close into Heero's. Heero glared but didn't speak. Furious the leader reached into his pocket and drew out a gun, shoving it into Heero's cheek.  
  
"I'll ask again, where is the woman 01? I'll kill you right where you stand if you don't tell me. She can't of gotten far."  
  
Heero hardened his glare and frowned. "Go find her then."  
  
Hilde covered her mouth when the leader suddenly smiled and clicked the safety off the gun. She made a move to run forward and stop this.  
  
"If that's how you want it then…."  
  
"Heero, duck!"  
  
Heero ducked quickly and Hilde threw herself back in surprise when four separate gunshots filled the air. Blinking, she looked up to see who the source of the bullets was. No one was there. As she watched though the shadows moved around and a young man stepped out of the darkness, a smoking revolver in his hand. Smiling softly, the man glanced at her with one green eye before turning to look at Heero.  
  
"Are you all right Heero?"  
  
Rising from his crouched position, Heero clutched at his bleeding arm and nodded at the man.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Trowa."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Hilde looked back and forth between the two men and decided she didn't care how this all worked out. What mattered was they were all alive.  
  
~*~  
  
Turtle Park  
  
"Lets dance."  
  
Jon snarled at the description of their fight and lunged forward again, throwing all of his weight into the kick. Duo waited until Jon's leg was about to kick him before he placed both hands on the leg and used it to vault him over Jon's head. Landing rather unsteadily, Duo turned on his right heel and swung his left foot out. The kick caught Jon on the side and he went tumbling head over heels again.  
  
Thank you Wufei! Duo thought graciously. He now really appreciated the lessons that the pilot of Shenlong had forced him to take. That last move was one that Wufei had made him work on for weeks to perfect. And it looked liked it worked like a charm.   
  
Rather than waiting for Jon to attack again, Duo ran forward and jumped into the air. Putting his right leg out straight, and curling his left by his side, Duo struck Jon in the back just as he was getting up. The man went flying for a third time and landed ungracefully at the edge of the tree line.  
  
He was really, really grateful for those lessons he decided.  
  
Jon slowly got up from where he had been kicked and Duo let out a groan. He hoped that would be all it took to knock that weenie out. Frowning, Duo began to run forward again, intent to knock him out this time. At the last second Duo realized that was what Jon was waiting for and threw himself to the side.   
  
The dagger flew harmlessly by to imbed itself in a tree.  
  
Aw man, he had to have daggers! Duo grumbled but then grinned and pulled out his own knife. Two can play at that game.  
  
By this time Jon had pulled himself up to a standing position and held three other daggers in his hands. Rolling to the side, Duo dodged another dagger and hauled himself upward. He left his hat where it lay on the grass along with the tie that kept his braid neat. Running as soon as his feet touched the ground Duo ran as fast as he could towards Jon. Veering off to the left as soon as he saw Jon's hand move, Duo managed to dodge another dagger. That left one for him to throw.   
  
Duo stopped as soon as he saw Jon lift his last dagger. What was left of his braid swayed in the wind, chestnut strands flying everywhere.  
  
"You know something 02?" Jon asked, twirling his blade with his fingertips. Duo watched him reprehensibly. Smiling widely, Jon looked at the blade then to Duo. "That Hilde is really something. All fire and sugar and spice. She sure makes a man's blood boil with one look, doesn't she?"  
  
Duo didn't say anything. He knew this was just a distraction, a way to get him to lose his composure so that Jon could nail him with that dagger. He wasn't about to fall for that.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's really something," Jon continued then stopped, an insane smile on his face. "Really too bad I was the only one that tasted it." Laughing, Jon shot his tongue out and licked the tip of the blade.  
  
Cold seeped into Duo's heart when Jon's statement struck home. "What did you do to her?" he whispered, heart thudding painfully in his chest. Oh no…  
  
Jon smiled insanely again. "Don't you mean what didn't I do?"  
  
Though he knew he shouldn't, Duo felt the rage born of terror consume him. Clutching the knife harder in his hand, he started walking slowly towards Jon, a dark air around him. Dark as the rage burning inside him.  
  
"You better have not touched one hair on her head kid, or else you are going to pay."  
  
Jon laughed and ran forward madly, the one dagger clutched in his hand. Duo kept walking purposely until Jon reached him. As Jon thrust downward with the dagger, Duo's arm shot up and out. Using his forearm to knock the dagger from Jon's hold, Duo brought his other hand forward holding the knife.  
  
"Eat steel!" Duo screamed and thrust his knife into Jon's stomach. Time seemed to stop for a minute before Duo pushed away, leaving his knife.  
  
Grabbing the knife with both hands, Jon stumbled back, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Wha… what did you do?" Jon choked and stared at the knife protruding from him. Slowly he fell to his knees.  
  
"What you deserved you sicko."  
  
Looking up, Jon finally saw what others had been wise enough to see. Shinigami, the god of death, had violet eyes that burned at the core. And the strength of a monster. Moonlight glowed behind his head and gave Duo an unearthly look while his golden hair, loose fully from his braid, caught both the darkness and the light. Jon had never seen such a beautiful sight. Nor one so terrifying.   
  
With one last strangled breath, Jon fell backward and lay still.  
  
Duo let out a breath he had been holding and wiped a hand across his brow. He still felt the fear that Jon had given him about Hilde, and with that in mind, turned to hurry over to the hotel. He left both Jon and his knife where they were. He wouldn't have been able to stomach the sight of his knife if he had.  
  
Once he reached the trees he caught the feeling of being watched and spun on his heel. Behind him a man stepped out of the shadows and pointed a gun at Duo.  
  
"You certainly haven't lost your touch, 02. But that won't save you now."  
  
With a start Duo realized the man's voice was the same one as the Shadow man's. Peering in the darkness he also realized why earlier he had thought he recognized the voice. The man standing before him, smirking and holding a gun, was currently a high ranking general in the Preventor force.  
  
The dull edge of anger once again tore at his mind. So this was the leak that had been selling information about the Preventors for years. He should of known, he never did like the guy.   
  
And he should have known that there was one more man. Bad guys always brought multiples of five in back up. Not nine! Growling low in his throat, Duo knew he had only one chance to get this guy.  
  
"Now say 'Nighty Night' 02."  
  
Duo grinned and reached for his gun just as he threw himself to the side.   
  
"Nighty Night."  
  
Only one grunt of pain was heard after two shots were fired.  
  
~*~  
  
Hilde watched Heero pace back and forth in front of her worriedly. She had bandaged his arm as well as she could but she could already see the dots of red blotting the bandage from the pacing. Sighing, Hilde glanced over to look at the man Heero called Trowa and found him also watching Heero with worry written in his eyes.  
  
"Heero, pacing around isn't doing any good. You're going to hurt your arm again if you keep that up," Trowa called quietly. Heero stopped to glare at him for a moment then resumed pacing.  
  
He wasn't the only one that was worried about Duo though. Trowa was too, as well as Hilde. Especially Hilde. Frowning tightly she bit her lip.   
  
She had expected Duo to be here by now. Two hours they had been waiting for him, and two hours he still hadn't shown up, called or anything. Fighting back tears, Hilde brought back the picture of Duo smiling in her mind. It was her only comfort now.  
  
What would she do if he didn't come? Was it fate's cruel sense of humor that after she finally admitted she loved him to herself that he be taken away from her forever? No, she couldn't believe that. Duo was the strongest man she knew, and he always kept his promises to come back to her. He had to this time too. He just had to.  
  
The doorknob jingling brought Hilde back to reality and jumped to her feet. Both Heero and Trowa brought out their guns and aimed them at the door. The jingling stopped for a brief second then slowly the door swung open, revealing a hunched figure in the doorway.  
  
Hilde let out a cry of relief.  
  
Smiling Duo looked from one face to the next before focusing on the guns both men were holding.  
  
"Expecting trouble?" Duo asked dryly, stumbling through the door and shutting it behind him, one arm clutching his side. As if that was the cue for everyone to start moving, all three people rushed forward. Heero caught Duo as he slumped forward and slung his arm around his shoulders. Duo leaned gratefully against his friend and looked at Hilde, relief prominent on his face.  
  
"You're okay."  
  
Hilde nodded and bit her lip again, tears of happiness and relief streaking down her face. "I'm fine Duo. Heero and Trowa came to my rescue," she whispered. She frowned suddenly when she noticed the pallor of his face and the way he was holding his side. "Duo, what's wrong. Are you hurt?"  
  
Duo shook his head and grinned. "Nah, just a scratch to the side. Nothin' your care won't fix babe."  
  
Hilde laughed at his nickname for her and hugged him gently around Heero. Duo used his free arm to hug her back. After a while Heero grunted to remind them he was still holding Duo upright and both Duo and Hilde let go of each other laughing. Hiding a smile, Heero helped Duo over to the bed.  
  
While Hilde bandaged up Duo's side, which only was a scratch since the bullet just grazed his skin, Duo told Heero and Trowa of the spy in Preventors and what happened with the fight. After Heero checked to make sure the bandage was okay, both Trowa and Heero took their leave. Trowa had been called away from the circus by Heero a few days before and now had to return to L3 to finish the performances. Therefore the job of informing Lady Une of the general went to Heero, who afterwards, was going to go home and be cuddled by his wife.  
  
Hilde thanked and hugged both men before she opened the door and let them through. Once they were both gone, Hilde closed the door softly behind them and made her way back to where Duo was propped up by pillows.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hilde took hold of Duo's hand and smiled at him happily.  
  
"I'm glad that is all over Duo," Hilde whispered. Duo squeezed her hand softly and turned to look at their hands. After a few moments Duo raised his head again, sadness in his violet eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hilde."  
  
Hilde raised her eyebrows and let her smile fall a bit. "For what?"  
  
Duo sighed and looked down at their hands again. "For everything. I shoulda never let you get taken like that. It's all my fault they grabbed you in the first place."  
  
Anger flashed through Hilde's mind at the self-blame Duo was using but she quickly pushed it down. This wasn't the time to be lecturing him about being an idiot and doubting himself. Sighing, Hilde squeezed his hand until he looked up into her eyes.  
  
Shaking her head at him, Hilde smiled tiredly. "Nothing today was your fault. And I'm safe because of you. If it was anyone's fault it was Jon's. He was insane though, so even then it wasn't really his fault."  
  
"He was insane," Duo agreed and rubbed his thumb over hers gently, a far off look in his eyes. "He even said that… that…." Duo cleared his throat. "He even said that he had killed you, and Hilde, I was never so scared in my life. Or angry." Sadly Duo refocused his eyes on hers and let the shame he felt show through his eyes. "I killed him Hilde. He's dead because I let my anger take control of me."  
  
Dropping his hand, Hilde climbed in the bed beside him and pulled him into her arms, rocking him gently. Hesitantly he put his arms around her and hugged her tight. Slowly at first, then with increasing volume, Duo started to cry. Hilde just held him and whispered soothing words to him until he controlled himself enough to stop crying. He didn't let go of her though.  
  
Sniffling, Duo turned his head up to look at her in the eyes. The vulnerability in his eyes tore at Hilde so much she wanted to hug him tighter but she waited for him to talk. She had a feeling whatever he was going to say she had to deny as soon as it came out.  
  
"How…" Duo stopped then tried again. "How can you stand to look at me after what I've done?"  
  
Hilde felt herself smile slightly and hugged him tighter, looking off to the side for a moment before looking back at him. "How can you stand to look at me Duo? I'm a turn coat that fled the Federation."  
  
Duo looked incensed unexpectedly. "That isn't true at all and you know it. You fought for what you believed in and helped out the side that wasn't just after more power. You're a good person with a good heart!"  
  
Hilde smiled almost dryly. "Really? But that still doesn't excuse that I did turn sides at a crucial part in the war…."  
  
"What name you were under doesn't matter at all, it was the fact that you were fighting for the colonies and the people that…" Duo stopped suddenly and blinked. Slowly a smile worked its way onto his face and Hilde smiled in return. He finally figured it out.  
  
Duo smiled broadly at Hilde. She sure is one heck of a girl. She turned the conversation around to herself so that I would argue the exact point she would have used with me. Only I wouldn't have believed it.  
  
Guilt came back as soon as he remembered why she was kidnapped in the first place. Slowly the grin faded from his face and Hilde tilted her head in a silent question.  
  
"Yeah but Hilde you might in danger later because I'm a Gundam pilot. I don't want to put you in danger…."  
  
Hilde broke off his argument by placing a finger on his mouth. "Duo Maxwell, I have my own mind that realizes everything that I do has a risk. I could go outside right now and get hit by a bus and that has nothing to do with you being a Gundam pilot." Duo shuddered at the thought of Hilde being hurt and she smiled slightly. "Duo I'd rather be with you than anyone in the world, and nothing you say or do right now, or ten years from now, will change my mind."  
  
"But Hilde…" Duo began and once again was cut off by Hilde.  
  
"No buts mister, I'm staying with you."  
  
Duo nodded against her chest and felt Hilde put her arm back around him and rub her hands against his back. He had just one more question.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hilde stopped rubbing his back and leaned her face down to hear better. "What?"  
  
"Why? Why do you want to stay with me when you might be in danger?" Duo repeated what he had said, his voice muffled by the sweater she was wearing. Hilde felt her cheeks flush and hid her face in his hair.  
  
"I… I'm in love with you…" Hilde whispered against his hair. She felt him go stiff and she winced inwardly. Why, why did she say that? He doesn't feel that way for me! Why did she have to go and scare him off…. Duo abruptly relaxed and hugged her tightly.  
  
"That's good 'cause I'm in love with you too Hilde," Duo whispered back and felt Hilde's surprised indrawn breath. Duo smiled. He should have realized it sooner. The signs were all there for everyone to see, had been for a long time. He was just being stupid and stubborn. If she didn't mind, though, he would love her for the rest of his life. And beyond.  
  
"Will you stay with me forever Hilde?" Pulling his head up, he watched shock, amazement, happiness, and finally joy flash across her face. Leaning down she met Duo halfway for a sweet, first kiss that Hilde would always remember. Pulling back her head, she smiled as bright as the sun and looked deep into Duo's eyes.  
  
"Forever Duo."  
  
Leaning back in they shared their second, third, fourth, and fifth kisses that were not only as sweet as the first but better.  
  
Much, much better.  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
  
They stayed at the hotel for two more days. During that time they called everyone they knew and told them they were engaged. Duo's ears still rung from all the high-pitched squeals the women did when they found out. Hilde's head still pounded from all the loud laughter the men reacted with. They both agreed that next time they had anything like this to tell everyone, they would not do it in person. If being on the phone was bad, how bad would face to face be? They didn't want to find out.  
  
After the two days were up, Hilde and Duo packed reluctantly and headed home. For the first time in Duo's life it was his home. Not someone else's, not just Hilde's, but theirs. They had a house. It was a good feeling and Duo grinned madly every time the subject came up about what was theirs. He ignored all the teasing from Hilde too.  
  
Thanks to Heero and his quick and efficient way of doing things, the public did not find out about the group planning to toss both the colonies and earth into an uproar. And thanks to Heero and the Preventors, no charges were given for the actions they all took to terminate the problem.  
  
Now all they had to do was live out their boring lives and live happily ever after.  
  
Duo parked in front of their house, grinning madly at the title, and opened up the car door for Hilde. Smiling, she pecked him quickly on the cheek before grabbing her bag of newly bought clothes. Duo grabbed his luggage and followed her up the steps to the door.   
  
It took him a minute to dig through all the junk in his pocket to finally find the house key. Entering it, he turned the key to the right and heard the lock click. Replacing the keys back in his pocket, he pushed open the door for Hilde.  
  
The show of gentlemanly manners was not lost on her and she laughed lightly, shaking her head. Entering the house, she turned back around to face Duo who was hesitating just beyond the doorway. Smiling gently, she beckoned.  
  
"C'mon silly, it's not going to bite."   
  
Duo turned to look at her and grinned, his eyes dancing. "No, but I might."  
  
"Oh for the love of…" Hilde cried, exasperated. Shaking her head for a second time, she turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Duo watched her go with a loving smile on his face. Glancing to the side he found the mess by the door had been cleaned up by someone. Mrs. T most likely. She always watched the house while they were gone. He would have to go by and thank her.  
  
Hilde's startled scream shook the house and before Duo could move into the house, Hilde was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, red faced.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, why is my kitchen window broken and there holes in my door?!"  
  
Duo blinked for a minute before grinning like a banshee. It didn't look like living with Hilde was going to be boring after all. In fact, life could never be boring for Duo. His friends and family saw to that.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Duo walked across the threshold into his house and closed the door gently behind him.  
  
And as long as he had Hilde to hold onto forever, he would never complain about it.  
  
The End   



End file.
